


Dream of Whatever You Like Best

by under_a_linden_tree



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Food, Gen, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), Mary treats herself because she has deserved it, Memory Loss, Tadfield Manor, mentions of Aziraphale and Crowley - Freeform, mentions of guns, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_linden_tree/pseuds/under_a_linden_tree
Summary: After a stressful day at Tadfield Manor, Mary kicks off her shoes and tries to remember the nice dream.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #08 "dream"





	Dream of Whatever You Like Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Soft Omens Discord Guess the Author Game.

Mary Hodges had had a long day, and she was glad to finally get back home to her Tadfield cottage. With a heavy sigh on her lips, she stripped off her heels and tossed her blazer onto the sideboard. The coffee machine was getting closer and closer.

Of course, people weren’t _supposed_ to drink coffee at night, but Mary couldn’t care less, honestly. She even got herself a slice of cheesecake out of the fridge to go with it – it had been _that_ kind of day. Someone had called the police on today’s group, and it had been huge trouble, even though nothing had come off it in the end. Must have been that old pest; he’d meddled with her business often enough.

“R. P. Tyler, neighbourhood watch, I heard gun shots” she mocked, shaking her head at the coffee machine. “One day, someone will show him, but it won’t be me. Who has the time for that nowadays, anyway?”

The machine stopped buzzing in sympathy, presenting her with a hot cup of coffee as consolation. Drink and cake in hand, she scuffled over into the living room and dropped onto the sofa in front of the telly. Immediately, the softness of the cushions soothed some of the strain in her back and she hummed contentedly.

As an old episode of _Kitchen Nightmares_ flickered across the screen, Mary let herself sink back into the pillows and enjoyed her mediocre cake. There was something about the day that was just a little off, but she had trouble remembering. It must have been around the time of her afternoon break… and it must have been something nice.

Suddenly, an image popped into her mind, washed out and vague, but at the same time, it was strangely soothing. Perhaps she’d fallen asleep on her break? That would explain the fuzziness and the nice feeling she’d been left behind with.

There had been two men in her dream, both a little funny looking. The one had had something of a magician about him, this sort of kindly amused smile all of them had, whereas the other had seemed… well, a little overtly _cool_. And a little familiar, too. Mary didn’t recall how the dream had started, but they’d both been very interested in her enterprise. They’d complimented her greatly on her flawless record-keeping, something that Mary had always prided herself in, even back when she was a nun. How strange that someone should notice that, but it made her quite happy to hear such nice words about this (admittedly useful) hobby-horse of hers. She had a feeling not unlike she’d impressed someone she had once looked up to. Someone she’d striven to emulate, successful and easy-going.

She smiled gently to herself. Success and independence hadn’t mattered to her that much when she was young, but when the convent had burnt down – well, she’d realised that her passions lay with business. And wasn’t that just nice, to be lauded for the things you truly loved.


End file.
